Question: What is the degree measure of the supplement of the complement of a 42-degree angle?
By definition, the complement of an angle $\alpha$ is $90^\circ - \alpha$, and the supplement of an angle $\alpha$ is $180^\circ - \alpha$. Thus, the complement of a 42-degree angle is $90 - 42 = 48$ degrees, and the supplement of a 48-degree angle is $180 - 48 = \boxed{132}$ degrees.